


She Didn’t Knew What She Had Until She Lost It

by MusicMovieFangirl



Category: Maleficent and Diaval, Maleficent x Diaval, Maleval - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicMovieFangirl/pseuds/MusicMovieFangirl
Summary: The kingdom of Queen Ingrith invited the Moor people to attend the Royal wedding of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. However, the Moor people don’t know it’s a trap. They are stuck in the chapel with no way to escape. But a twist to this story! Diaval is in there with the Moor people.
Relationships: Maleficent and Diaval - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	She Didn’t Knew What She Had Until She Lost It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stilessderek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stilessderek).



> This is my first fanfic EVER. I wrote this because a tumblr user named stilessderek wanted a fanfic about a scene in Maleficent Mistress Of Evil where the Moor people are trapped in the chapel but with Diaval in it. I thought it was a good trope and was excited to see other writers make their fics but I didn’t like neither of them. They didn’t had much of an impact on me. I didn’t felt any intense emotions when reading their fics. So, I decided to make my own fic with this trope. I wanted to make a fic where the characters personalities don’t change; I wanted them to stay the same. I wanted it to feel realistic and by realistic I mean Maleficent stays as the Maleficent portrayed in the films and Diaval stays as the Diaval portrayed in the films. Enjoy my first fan fiction. And yes, I put a Pride & Prejudice & Zombies reference in there.

When Diaval was entering the chapel, he was a bit confused on why the guards weren’t letting humans and royals in but he didn’t think much of it. He felt prideful for being allowed to enter with the Moor folk. He sat on the front pew, together with Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit. They were excitingly squealing on how beautiful the whole place looked. Diaval just waited anxiously for the wedding to start while thinking, where would Maleficent be? _I hope she’s alright. She could’ve not gone far right? She wouldn’t have really thought of leaving just because of a disagreement right? Why would she leave Aurora behind? Why would she leave me behind?_ Diaval’s mind were full of questions but something else caught his attention, the right side of the chapel is completely empty and the wedding is only seconds away. Before Diaval could wrap his head around it, loud organ music began to play and the doors began to close. Now everyone is in a bit of panic, when a puff of red smoke came shooting out of the pipes. Everyone began to panic when one of the Moor folk turned into flower petals. Now everyone is heading towards the door but it’s shut! Completely shut! You couldn’t even push an inch! Diaval’s heart is racing and the screams of the Moor folk are making him nervous. Iron can’t affect him but he knew he has to get these creatures out of here. Before Diaval can even think of a plan another puff of red smoke came shooting down; getting close on a creature. Diaval ran and put himself over the creature to protect him, pressing it close to his chest. Diaval felt the impact on his back except he accidentally breathed in the smoke. He began to heave and cough. He unintentionally drops the creature and fell on his knees. He began to roughly pound himself on his chest to see if that could make it better. More puff of smoke filled the room and the Tree Warriors where slowly turning into regular trees. “No”, wheezed Diaval. Diaval weakly got up and leaned against a pew. Breathing in of what he can get of clean air. He looked around to see if he can find any other exits. 

The scene is too much for Diaval to bare. Another puff of smoke fell near Diaval and he began to wheeze and cough again. The iron smoke felt like fire in his lungs. Diaval fell to the ground; too weak to get up. Some creatures went up to him but they didn’t know what to do. Diaval’s coughing got worse. He felt like his lungs where gonna come out through his throat. More screaming can be heard and Diaval felt like he was gonna die. _Is this how it ends? On the ground, surrounded by screaming people, in human form? I wish I didn’t had to go through this suffering._ Diaval’s memories started flashing before his eyes. He remembers the time he took his first flight. How he spread his wings and jumped out of the nest. He remembered how he would steal food from his siblings just for the joy of it. He remembers leaving the nest and beginning his life. He remembers seeing a shadow on the corner of a ruined castle when he stopped to rest. He remembers the feeling of fear running through him when he was trapped under the nest. He remembers turning into a human for the first time. He remembers meeting Maleficent. He remembers her beautiful colorful eyes. He remembers her bright red lips. He remembers her hair being down. He remembers the feeling of her fingers gently stroking his back when he was in his raven form. He remembers Aurora. He remembers her cute little smile when Maleficent hissed at her. He remembers how her cries would stop when he flew in and settled beside her. He remembers his time playing games with her. He remembers how excited he was to finally introduce himself to her. He remembers Maleficent and Aurora bonding. He remembers Maleficent and Aurora. 

Diaval exhaled his last breath. The small creatures began to shake his head but nothing happened. They looked up and saw more smoke coming down and they all scrambled under the pews. Suddenly, the music stopped playing and there was no more smoke. Sadly, they found out why. The creatures began to mourn over the loss of their friend. 

The doors sprang open and heard the voice of lady screaming, “Come out! Quickly!” It none other than their Queen Aurora and beside her was Maleficent. The Moor folk were relieved but Knotgrass and Thistlewit were too low spirited to leave without Flittle. Aurora and Maleficent quickly evacuated all of the creatures to safety but something caught Aurora’s eye. _Oh no,_ thought Aurora. She ran towards the motionless body with fear in her eyes. Maleficent carefully walked through the chapel to follow Aurora. “Aurora we do not have time to investiga-” Aurora is looking down at a motionless Diaval. Aurora looks up at Maleficent. Her eyes looking down at Diaval. Her face is expressionless. She was as still as a statue. “Godmother?” Aurora finally speaks out. Maleficent doesn’t move. Her eyes still on Diaval. Aurora sees Maleficent’s body began to slowly be surround by green smoke. “Godmother?” Aurora repeats. A blast of green lightning shoots up and breaks through the chapel’s roof. Stone bricks falling everywhere. Aurora quickly wraps her arms around the back of her head. The beam of green lightning brought everyone’s attention. Maleficent’s power is too strong; Aurora had to grab on to a brick to hold herself down. The green beam of lightning vanished and everything went quiet. Aurora looked up. Maleficent’s eyes are red. “Godmo-” Maleficent flew off. She is flying towards the tower where Queen Ingrid is. _Oh no,_ Aurora thought. She struggled to carry Diaval’s body and laid him down on a pew. A bit breathless from carrying Diaval’s weight, she still ran where Maleficent is. 

Maleficent is face to face with Queen Ingrid. Maleficent is standing her guard but Queen Ingrid can see her eyes getting moist. They exchange threats but before Maleficent can make her move, Aurora gets in between them. “Stop!”, she yells. Now facing Maleficent, “This isn’t you!” she cries. “You do not know me!” Maleficent furiously replies. “Diaval wouldn’t want you to do this! I don’t want you to do this!” Maleficent’s face went soft for a second at the mention of Diaval’s name. ***cue the you’re my mother dialogue from the movie* *cut to Maleficent’s death scene and Queen Ingrid’s monologue*** Queen Ingrid and Aurora both look back to see the scene that was happening. A mixture of yellow smoke and ashes swirl up into the sky. Out of the big cloud of magic, a gigantic phoenix spread it’s wings and did a massive roar. Aurora and Queen Ingrid were both in shock and everyone else that saw were also in the same state. Out of fear, Queen Ingrid pushed Aurora off the tower and Maleficent swoops down to save her. Her body crashes onto the ground. With Aurora now safe, she gently let’s go of her. Aurora struggles to get up but manages to walk out. Prince Philip runs towards Aurora and gives her a long loving hug. Maleficent still in her phoenix form weakly gets up. Still a bit in pain from that rough landing. Aurora looks back at Maleficent and smiles. Her smile quickly disappears when she remembers Diaval. She quickly ran towards the chapel. Maleficent follows her. 

Aurora kneels next to Diaval’s body. Her eyes began to moist when she realized how lifeless his body is. She gently shakes him. “Diaval”, she croaks. She shakes him a bit harder. “Diaval”, her voice is louder. Aurora puts her head on his chest. Nothing. Maleficent sees Aurora’s shoulders shaking, her breathing becoming hard, and her body becoming weak. Maleficent uses her snout to move Aurora aside. Aurora sits on the rubble and watches Maleficent shoving her snout on Diaval’s body. Maleficent is still shaking Diaval’s body with her snout even though she knows he won’t wake up. “Maleficent…. he’s… stop…” Aurora is crying too hard; she can’t even speak a sentence. Aurora sees a giant tear roll down the phoenix’s eye and land on Diaval’s body. A cloud of black smoke began to rise and Maleficent is now in her normal form, kneeling next to Diaval’s body, her head on his chest. Aurora sees her mother crying on the body of her father figure. She puts her head on her knees. Maleficent wraps her arms around Diaval’s neck. “The very first moment I beheld you, my heart was irrevocably gone”, Maleficent whispers. “Did you bump your head?”, a raspy voice said. Maleficent’s head jerked up to see a woken Diaval. Maleficent lightly slaps Diaval’s chest. “I thought you were dead”, said Maleficent with embarrassment in her voice. Diaval, now smirking at the relieved woman in front of him. “Mistress I-” “Diaval!” Aurora yelled. She wraps her arms around him and squeezes tightly. “Aurora you’re hurting me.” “s-sorry! I’m just so happy!” said Aurora through her tears of joy. “How are you alive?” questioned Maleficent. “The tears of a phoenix can heal and revive any creature it grieves” a voice said from afar. It was Borra. Diaval looks at Maleficent with confusion. _Phoenix tears? Where did she get phoenix tears?_ Maleficent just looks at Diaval with joy and tears in her eyes. Diaval puts his hand on the back of her neck and lightly massages it. Maleficent smiles at the gesture. He puts his forehead on her’s. Maleficent breaths out a sigh of relief. **……end of story since after that is the wedding and flight scene and blah.**


End file.
